Mimi Ramon
|gender = Female |species = Human |relatives = Jacques Ramon (brother) |location = San Francisco |voiceactor = Irene Trapp }} Mimi Ramon is one of the antagonists of The ClueFinders Search and Solve Adventures: The Phantom Amusement Park. Appearance Mimi is a short, stout woman with blue irises, red lips, light skin, and curly orange hair. She wears a long yellow shirt, dark gray pants, and red heels. In the Game Mimi and her brother Jacques Ramon are involved with a scheme to steal famous paintings from local art museums and create forgeries of them using the robots at the abandoned amusement park in San Francisco. However, they end up disagreeing on what to do with the paintings they stole. Mimi wishes to sell them to try to make lots of money, but Jacques wants to keep them instead. This disagreement leads Mimi to knock out Jacques and trap him on one of the amusement park rides. When the ClueFinders show up to the park, Jacques convinces them he's an innocent man in need of help, and Santiago and Leslie's investigation of the park leads them to overhear Mimi talking to some of the park's robots. They get an audio recording of Mimi scolding the robots for almost getting the paintings ruined, and continue to try to follow her. However, they get caught by Mimi while in the haunted house at the park, and she locks the two of them in one of the rooms there. While she interrogates them, she accidentally lets it slip that her name is Mimi Ramon, revealing that she is related to Jacques Ramon. After Joni and Owen free Jacques, he flees and accidentally drops a photo of himself and Mimi as young children, which leads to further speculation from Joni that Jacques is related to her. After Joni and Owen rescue Santiago and Leslie, they trap Mimi in the room that she had previously imprisoned Leslie and Santiago in. They plan to question her, when Jacques suddenly shows up from behind a hidden door, and asks what they've done with his sister. Mimi exclaims that she's happy to see Jacques, under the impression that he'll free her, but instead Jacques decides to keep her locked up for the time being. He says that he knew she was the one who trapped him on that ride, and that she wouldn't have any luck selling the paintings. Then he makes his escape with the ClueFinders in tow, and all of them leave Mimi behind. Mimi is next seen after the ClueFinders successfully trap Jacques with the robots that were used to make forgeries. A policeman found her and took her into custody. As he addresses the ClueFinders, Mimi attempts to sneak away unnoticed, but she is grabbed by one of the robots before she can run. The siblings end up being arrested for art theft and forgery, and a photo of their defeat later appears in the news. Gallery Jacques mimi photo.png|Mimi and Jacques as young children Jacques mimi defeated.png|Mimi and Jacques defeated Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Human characters Category:Villains Category:The ClueFinders Search and Solve Adventures Category:Nonrecurring characters